


Зависимости

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс, наркотики, алкоголь, убийства... У них разные зависимости, но ведь в итоге это не главное, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимости

***  
Алкоголь стал привычным дополнением к завтраку, обеду и ужину, Нэш уже не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя трезвым, и не взирал на мир сквозь призму «зеленого змия». Это целиком и полностью вина Тома, именно с его подачи Портер приучился пить любую дрянь, которая горит. Ну, хорошо, до бензина и керосина они еще не дошли. Но абсент, водка, виски, почин – с избытком. В присутствии Брента не возможно не пить, во-первых, потому что тот наливает без спроса, а во-вторых, в трезвом состоянии в голову Нэша начинают приходить разные ненужные мысли, например о том, как выглядит Том без одежды. Впрочем, Брент любитель пощеголять голым торсом, так что мысли быстро перерастают в изображения перед внутренним взором, от которых становится жарко и неуютно. Особенно когда Брент по утрам оставляет нараспашку дверь в ванну и Нэш, лежа в постели, слышит шум воды и кусает уголок одеяла, чтобы не стонать в голос. Нет, в компании сержанта Нэш предпочитает пить. Поэтому когда однажды вечером Брент заявляет, потягивая виски из массивного стакана:  
\- Завтра – день трезвости, - это очевидный повод для беспокойства.  
\- День чего? – Переспрашивает Нэш, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Того самого, - Брент кладет ноги на журнальный столик, не заботясь о том, чтобы снять ботинки.  
\- Эмм, - Нэш недовольно смотрит на него, но молчит: делать Бренту замечания – все равно, что разговаривать со стеной. – И с чего это такая забота о здоровье?  
\- У меня на завтра другие планы. И они несовместимы с алкоголем. – Брент замолкает, и Портер знает, что не вытянет из сержанта ни слова. Ну что ж, узнает завтра, что за гадость задумал Брент, а в том, что это гадость – Нэш даже не сомневается. Если уж Брент решает не пить – дело серьезное.  
\- У тебя кошмаров не было? – Неожиданно спрашивает Том. Нэш моргает. Он знает, о чем Брент.  
\- Были. В первую ночь. И вчера.  
\- Вот и у меня тоже, - мрачно кивает Брент. – Какого черта, Нэш? Мы сделали то, что должны были.  
Нэш пожимает плечами. Он не жалеет, что они убили Вайсса, подонок заслужил и куда более медленную смерть, но кошмарам это не объяснишь, они приходят каждую ночь, когда он остается один. Судя по всему, Бренту тоже. Тишина в квартире давит на уши, обволакивает тяжелым покрывалом и мешает дышать. Нэш уже настолько привык к трепу Брента, к его мерному дыханию во сне – он слышит его даже из спальни, что оставаясь один не может справиться с собой и напивается до полной отключки. И все равно это не спасает его от кошмаров. «Что за фигня: с Брентом нажираюсь, без него тоже? Может, это все оправдания, и я просто алкоголик?»  
\- Я знаю. Но высыпаюсь только, когда ты здесь храпишь, как ни странно, - Нэш пытается скрыть серьезность в голосе.  
\- Как ни странно, я тоже. – Хмурится Брент, - в своей хате вообще уснуть не могу. Лежу, таращусь в потолок, потом иду по улицам бродить, ввязываюсь во всякую херню, про которую потом в газетах пишут.  
Нэш качает головой. Он уже давно понял, что с Брентом ему уютно, в его присутствии он словно снимает маску и может наконец быть самим собой. Ну, почти. Не считая того, что ему приходится скрывать свою чересчур бурную реакцию на некоторые действия сержанта. В последнее время Брент даже перестал его подкалывать своими шуточками про педиков, он все больше молчит, как будто думает о чем-то. Нэш часто ловит на себе задумчивые взгляды сержанта, словно тот хочет что-то сказать и останавливает себя в последний момент.  
Дело Вайса так и осталось висяком, они были предельно осторожны, избавляясь от улик. Первые несколько дней Брент буквально жил в квартире Портера, словно не хотел оставаться в одиночестве. Может, так оно и было, они не поднимали тему Блица в разговорах.  
\- Ладно, - произносит Брент через некоторое время, - херня. Я сегодня тут ночую, проконтролирую, чтоб с утра ты – ни капли! А вечером у меня сюрприз.  
\- Мне точно не нужно знать, что это за сюрприз? – Интересуется Нэш, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты. Ни один не кажется ему подходящим.  
\- Тогда это уже не будет сюрпризом, - Брент хитро улыбается. – Не будь таким параноиком, Портер. Тебе понравится.  
Почему-то Нэш в этом и не сомневается. Ему понравится все, что угодно, если это будет подразумевать присутствие Брента. Звучит до невозможности жалко, и Нэш торопится подняться в спальню, чтобы скрыть красные щеки.  
Хотеть своего коллегу и друга – не самый лучший способ поддержания хороших с ним отношений. Влюбиться в него – куда как хуже. Нэш снимает рубашку, аккуратно вешая ее в шкаф, брюки отправляются туда же. Он некоторое время стоит, глядя на себя в зеркало. В отблесках фонарей из окна, его кожа кажется белоснежной, словно бумага для принтера, Портер не любит загорать, но сейчас он даже завидует Бренту, к которому загар липнет моментально. Он качает головой. Что за внезапные комплексы? Подходит к кровати и забирается по одеяло, простыни приятно холодят кожу. Нэш утыкается лицом в подушку и отчаянно желает задохнуться. Потом поворачивается на спину, слушая доносящиеся снизу звуки – судя по всему, Брент продолжает пить – и незаметно для себя засыпает.  
***

Утром он просыпается раньше Брента, чего не случалось уже давно. Идет в душ, прихватив с собой рубашку – в этот раз алую, черные брюки и галстук. Это Брент может расхаживать по квартире полуголым и неумытым, Нэш же предпочитает всегда быть одетым, причесанным и приятно пахнущим.  
Сержант Нэш гораздо больше любит принимать ванну, но годы работы в полиции приучили его, что времени для полноценной ванны с пеной чаще всего не хватает, поэтому приходится довольствоваться душем. Портер оглядывает свою джакузи и вздыхает – знал бы, как редко будет ей пользоваться, не стал бы тратить сумасшедшие деньги и сэкономил бы и их, и место в ванной комнате. Огромная, занимающая больше половины санузла гидромассажная ванна – выглядит, конечно, впечатляюще, но совершенно бесполезна. Портер вздыхает еще раз и плетется в душевую кабинку. По крайней мере, у него есть невероятное количество разных ароматных шампуней, скрабов и гелей для душа. Сегодня он выбирает гель с ароматом шоколада и долго нюхает открытый флакон, блаженно улыбаясь. В каком-то смысле – он фанат этих косметических принадлежностей. Нэш вспоминает, как Брент, впервые решив воспользоваться его душем, очень долго матерился, перепутав шампунь с кремом для тела. Нэш узнал много нового и о себе, о своей ванне и о жизни в целом. Он смеется. Брент, конечно, не отличается тактом и вежливостью. Черт, да эти слова вообще нельзя ставить в одном предложении!  
А вот джакузи, видимо, произвела на сержанта впечатление, потому что при виде нее он только присвистнул и промолчал.  
Когда Брент не высказывался с ядовитым сарказмом по какому-то поводу – это настораживало. Обычно это значило, что Том серьезно к этому отнесся, или впечатлен, или просто не хочет показывать свои эмоции. Нэш уже научился угадывать настроение Брента по его интонациям, а не по грубым словам и насмешливому выражению лица.  
Видимо, он торчит в душе слишком долго, потому что дверь настойчиво пинают.  
\- Твою мать, Нэш, если ты там дрочишь, то делай это быстрее! – Нэш чувствует, как по лицу растекается жар, торопливо выключает воду и вытирается. Выходит он уже полностью одетый.  
Брент фыркает и качает головой.  
\- Ты чертов робот, Нэш!  
\- Уж кто бы говорил, ты вообще терминатор, - Нэш спускается по лестнице в зал, чтобы приготовить кофе и тосты.  
\- Я не об этом, дубина. – Брент стоит возле двери в ванную и ему приходится говорить громче, чтобы Нэш услышал. – Ты всегда при параде! Как будто одна рубашка на тебе перетекает в другую! Ты даже из душа выходишь одетым и с идеальной прической!  
\- И что с того? – Нэш ставит кофе на плиту и подходит к лестнице, глядя на Брента снизу вверх. – Мне нравится всегда хорошо выглядеть.  
Брент театрально закрывает лицо руками и скрывается в ванной. Молча. Нэш думает, что было бы неплохо выпить и идет к мини-бару, но на полпути вспоминает, что сегодня по какой-то неизвестной причине пить нельзя.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо говорит он и наливает себе кофе. После нескольких маленьких глотков он морщится и все же кладет туда два кусочка сахара.  
Он не успевает доесть тост, когда Брент спускается в кухню. На его теле все еще блестит вода, футболка прилипла к телу, полурасстегнутые джинсы болтаются где-то на бедрах. Нэш поспешно отводит взгляд, утыкаясь в свою чашку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не пил, пока меня не было. – Язвительно замечает Брент.  
\- Я похож на алкоголика? – Нэш наливает ему кофе и протягивает тарелку с тостами.  
\- Ну это как посмотреть. – Том управляется с завтраком за пару минут. – Все, я пошел. Вечером жди. И не пей.  
\- Да помню я, помню, - Нэш закатывает глаза. Когда за Брентом захлопывается дверь, он прислоняется лбом к холодильнику, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Черт, ну почему он не может привести себя в порядок внутри так же, как и снаружи? Робот, бля. Да если бы Брент знал, какой хаос творится в голосе сержанта Портера в последнее время, он бы называл его как угодно, но только не роботом.  
Нэш неторопливо допивает кофе и отправляется на работу, с тоской глядя на откупоренную бутылку бренди в мини-баре. Он не считает себя алкоголиком всерьез, но день трезвости обещает быть очень долгим и не слишком приятным.  
***

День тянется невыносимо медленно, и уже к обеду у Нэша раскалывается голова. Все эти дела, показания, допросы… он уверен, что обычно их не так много. Он дольше положенного сидит в столовой, с тоской глядя на бутылки пива в прозрачном холодильнике. Потом поднимается и возвращается в офис, мысленно ругая Брента за его внезапную страсть к трезвому образу жизни. Если этот сюрприз – просто повод, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, то он… Нэш не может придумать, что он сделает и вместо этого продолжает в воображении избивать Брента битой. Ну хорошо, не только избивать, и не только битой, но эти мысли чертовски мешают работе и усиливают головную боль.  
К вечеру Нэш абсолютно точно знает, что второй такой день он не выдержит ни при каких обстоятельствах. В квартире темно и тихо, он скидывает пиджак на спинку стула, не заботясь о том, чтобы повесить его в шкаф. Ему не хочется подниматься в спальню, лестница кажется непреодолимым препятствием, поэтому он сидит на диване и смотрит в пустоту, жалея, что не курит. Может, никотин облегчил бы его страдания. Нэш смотрит на бутылку бренди. Брент ведь не узнает, если он отхлебнет совсем чуть-чуть? Просто чтобы унять головную боль и придать мыслям четкость. Нэш поднимается с дивана как раз в тот момент, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Со вздохом облегчения, что он все же удержался и не нарушил их договор, Нэш идет открывать.  
Брент выглядит слишком довольным. Нэш чувствует укол зависти – он мучился целый день, а эта свинья улыбается во весь рот!  
Когда Брент наконец устраивается в кресле, и вытаскивает из пакета две большие полуторалитровые бутылки воды, у Нэша округляются глаза.  
\- Это что? Штука? Мы теперь воду пить будем? – Нэш плюхается на диван, сердито глядя на сержанта.  
\- Не кричи раньше времени, - Брент морщится. - Сейчас спасибо мне скажешь.  
Нэш замечает, что у Брента круги под глазами, видимо, «день трезвости» и для него не прошел даром. Но вместо ожидаемого злорадства Нэш чувствует беспокойство. Брент в невменяемом трезвом состоянии – кто знает, что он мог натворить.  
\- Ну так, и где твой сюрприз? – Нэш опирается локтями на журнальный столик, наклоняясь к Бренту. Тот придвигает кресло ближе, роется в кармане куртки и достает оттуда маленький прозрачный пакетик с двумя белыми пилюлями в нем, и бросает его на стол.  
\- Вот.  
Нэш не может сдержаться и смеется от абсурдности ситуации.  
\- Что… Что это, Брент? – Стонет он сквозь смех, - колеса? Боже…  
Он выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Да. Это и впрямь следующая ступень. Алкоголя нам теперь мало?  
\- Что за хрень, Брент? – Уже серьезно говорит он, беря в руки пакетик и разглядывая пилюли на свет. Он никогда раньше не употреблял наркотики, как ни странно. Все его приятели из Академии рассказывали истории из их бурной тусовочной жизни, но он никогда не был поклонником такого поведения. О наркотиках он знал только из курса лекций и большого опыта работы – он часто видел торчков во время ломки и под кайфом, и ему совсем не хотелось испробовать это на себе.  
\- Мдма. – Брент отвечает с таким видом, словно это же очевидно, - приятель подогнал в качестве эксклюзива.  
\- Только не говори, что ты еще и наркоман, - Нэш кладет пакет на стол и наливает себе стакан воды, выпивая его большими глотками.  
\- Я похож на наркомана? – Брент не дожидается ответа. – Я пробовал мдма как-то давно, когда еще не так сидел на выпивке. Это не та клубная херня, которой закидываются подростки, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я бы к той дряни и не подошел. Мерзко. – Нэш кивает. Он не видит особой разницы между этими пилюлями и «клубной дрянью», но молчит, слушая Брента. Тот становится очень серьезным. – Я тогда переживал трудные времена, и один приятель позвал меня к себе, утверждая, что у него есть средство от любого недуга. Конечно, я думал про алкоголь, но он предложил мне это. И я отреагировал так же, как ты сейчас, хотя… Даже хуже. Врезал ему разок, - Нэш не может сдержать улыбку. Он очень хорошо это представляет. – Но в итоге, он меня убедил. И знаешь… меня не так просто впечатлить, но… Я не буду тебя уговаривать, но после всего, что произошло, оно нам необходимо, поверь мне. Снова почувствовать страсть к жизни, не только тогда, когда спускаешь курок, а к жизни, в которой нет убийств, крови, педофилов – это того стоит.  
Брент замолкает и тянется к пакету, доставая оттуда пилюлю.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, то просто посиди со мной, - Нэш теряется от этих слов. Он смотрит, как Брент наливает себе воды и подносит таблетку к губам, и не выдерживает.  
***

\- Подожди! Если ты действительно считаешь, что это поможет… я… я буду. Я хочу, чтобы в жизни снова были краски. И не только все оттенки красного.  
Он нервно крутит пилюлю в пальцах.  
\- Расскажи мне о мдма. Я хочу знать, что за дрянь будет в моем организме.  
Брент вздыхает и откладывает таблетку.  
\- Педантичный во всем, да? – Нэш пожимает плечами в ответ. Он до сих пор не верит, что согласился. Слово «наркотик» по-прежнему вызывает у него отторжение и неприязнь.  
\- Для начала, почему нельзя пить? Они не совместимы с алкоголем?  
Брент кивает.  
\- Ну да, типа того. Мдма оказывает сильное воздействие на цнс… что ты от меня хочешь, я не гребанный врач!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что такого в этой пилюле, что жизнь от нее заиграет новыми красками! Желательно, подробно и с описанием ее химической формулы.  
\- Ага. Щас я тебе ее даже нарисую. Ты что, совсем тронулся?  
Нэш снова пожимает плечами. Он чувствует какое-то странное желание все-таки выпить эту чертову таблетку, отчасти потому, что запретный плод сладок, и потому, что Брент рассказывал о ней так, словно она изменила его жизнь. А еще ему хочется посмотреть на Брента без маски, когда тот не контролирует себя. Это должно быть завораживающе.  
\- Хотя бы в общих чертах расскажи, чего мне ждать? – Спрашивает он. На лице Брента появляется почти детская радость, когда он понимает, что Нэш уже сдался.  
\- Самое главное – не забывать пить минералку. – Брент кивает на бутылки. – Организм сильно обезвоживается, пить не хочется совсем, но нужно. Примерно каждые полчаса по полстакана. Не выпьешь достаточное количество жидкости – и прощай, Портер Нэш. – Видя как расширяются глаза Нэша, Брент смеется, - это не так страшно. Я буду вливать в тебя воду как по часам.  
\- А как она вообще действует? Глюки что ли? И как долго? – Нэш сжимает кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах.  
\- Нет, но я все равно не смогу рассказать это словами. И не долго – часа четыре-пять максимум. Но, поверь мне, они пролетят как секунда. Тебе это будет особенно полезно. – Добавляет он.  
\- Чего это? – Настораживается Нэш.  
\- Того. Увижу хоть настоящего тебя, а не этого робота-Нэша.  
Портер фыркает и закидывает пилюлю в рот, запивая ее обильным количеством воды. Он нарочно делает это быстро, зная, что если задумается, то может и отказаться. Голова слегка кружится, скорее от нервного напряжения, чем от действия таблетки, но Нэш все равно уточняет:  
\- Через сколько она подействует?  
\- Минут через пятнадцать. – Брент запивает таблетку из горла бутылки, - Не переживай, когда оно начнется, ты поймешь.  
\- Звучит пугающе. – Замечает Нэш, встает с дивана и принимается расхаживать по комнате. В животе словно скрутилась пружина ожидания, он прислушивается к своему организму, пытаясь уловить какие-то изменения. Все по-прежнему, только пересыхает горло и Нэш тяжело сглатывает, ощущая удары пульса в висках. Хотя, одно изменение он все же замечает – это отсутствие головной боли, но Нэш не помнит, когда именно она прошла.  
\- И откуда ты столько знаешь об этих чудо-таблетках? – Спрашивает он, чтобы убить время.  
Брент кажется полностью расслабленным, он подпирает голову рукой и отвечает:  
\- Читал. – Замечая взгляд Нэша, он смеется, - да, представь, я умею читать. Мне было интересно, я пытался понять, почему они так действуют. Но потом послал это к черту, не думал, что буду принимать его еще раз.  
\- То есть привыкания они не вызывают? – Нэш приподнимает бровь.  
\- Сложно сказать. Сам ответишь на этот вопрос утром.  
\- Может, нужно выпить еще воды? – Нэш сжимает пальцами дверцу шкафа. От этого напряженного ожидания ему уже совсем нехорошо. Ноги словно ватные. Он знает, что Брент бы не предложил ему ничего, что может по-настоящему навредить, но…  
\- Боже, да перестань ты трястись, - Брент подходит к нему и встряхивает за плечи. – Я тебе не мышьяк подсунул, идиот.  
И Нэш чувствует… это. Его дыхание учащается, а глаза ошеломленно распахиваются. Он делает шаг назад, оглядывая комнату. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его квартира может так выглядеть. Приглушенный свет кажется ярче, все предметы – четче, а деревянная поверхность шкафа под пальцами – самым приятным предметом, к которому он когда-либо прикасался. Он смотрит на Брента и тот понимающе улыбается.  
\- Началось?  
\- Кажется… кажется да. – Нэш оглядывается по сторонам, а пальцы непроизвольно поглаживают шероховатое дерево. Почему он раньше этого не замечал? Ему хочется поделиться с Брентом своими переживаниями, но тут его взгляд притягивают блики фар проезжающих машин, играющих разными цветами на оконном стекле. Он подходит к окну и распахивает его, отмечая каждый свой шаг, фиксируя внимание на каждой мелочи. Прохладный воздух ночного Лондона освежает голову, Нэш делает несколько глубоких вдохов и громко смеется. Ему хочется кричать. Хочется обнять весь мир. Он смотрит на проходящих внизу людей, и любит каждого из них, от этого ощущения бесконечной любви на глаза наворачиваются слезы и он поворачивается к Бренту. Тот смотрит на Нэша с мягкой улыбкой на губах, и Портер чувствует, что сержанта «накрыло». Он замечает мелкие морщинки вокруг его глаз, трещинки на нижней губе, которую Брент периодически покусывает, замечает, что Брент успел стянуть с себя куртку и серая футболка очень плотно облегает тело, подчеркивая каждый мускул. Когда Брент делает вдох, Нэш не может оторвать взгляда от четко вырисовывающихся под тканью сосков. Он чувствует жар, разливающийся по всему телу и стаскивает галстук через голову, ослабляя ворот рубашки.  
\- Ну как? – Спрашивает Брент, - Теперь ты понимаешь, что я имел в виду?  
Нэш кивает, на языке вертится столько слов, и он знает, что если откроет рот, то уже не сможет его закрыть. И он еще не настолько под кайфом, чтобы говорить все, что приходит в голову.  
\- Не забывай про воду, - Говорит Брент и протягивает ему стакан. Нэш принимает его из рук Брента и соприкасается с ним пальцами. Это не похоже ни на что, из его предыдущих переживаний. Словно с подушечек пальцев бьет электричество, посылая разряды удовольствия в мозг. Он не может сдержаться и гладит пальцы Брента своими, смакуя ощущения. Брент первым отдергивает руку.  
\- Охренеть, - выдыхает Нэш, делая большой глоток воды. Она безумно вкусная и пахнет горной свежестью. Нэш отчетливо видит реку, склонившиеся над ней ветви деревьев, жужжание насекомых. Он облизывает губы, отмечая контраст горячего языка и прохладных от воды губ.  
\- Да, - соглашается Брент. – Охренеть.  
Он подходит к дивану и разваливается на нем, скидывая ботинки. Нэш удивленно смотрит на него. Как можно сидеть, когда энергия бурлит в крови, побуждая делать хоть что-то, лишь бы не стоять на месте? Он подходит к музыкальному центру и включает первый попавшийся диск. Из колонок ударяет громкая ритмичная музыка, и Нэш радостно улыбается, покачивая головой в такт.  
\- Не могу стоять на месте. – Нэш перекрикивает музыку и Брент понимающе кивает, - Ты не против если я буду мельтешить у тебя перед глазами?  
\- Я только за, - отвечает Брент.  
Это выражение на его лице притягивает внимание Нэша, и он замирает, глядя на сержанта, но музыка слишком призывная, ей невозможно сопротивляться, и Нэш пытается вспомнить хоть какие-то танцевальные движения, а потом просто кружится по комнате, периодически натыкаясь на разные предметы и завороженно ощупывая их. Брент, кажется, заражется его энергией и покачивается в такт музыке, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям.  
Нэш расстегивает рубашку и бросает ее куда-то в сторону, даже не осознавая своих движений, он замирает только когда Брент оказывается прямо перед ним, и дергает его к себе, притягивая в поцелуй.  
От захлестнувших ощущений сносит крышу, и Нэш стонет сержанту в рот, обхватывая его за шею, прижимается обнаженной грудью к коже Брента – он не знает, когда Том успел снять футболку – но это волнует его в последнюю очередь. Он возбужден так, что почти больно, но это только подхлестывает обостренные ощущения, и Нэш трется о пах Брента, с радостью замечая, что у сержанта тоже стоит.  
\- Давно хотел увидеть тебя без рубашки, - выдыхает Брент, отстраняясь и оглядывая Нэша с головы до ног. От этого взгляда Нэш дрожит и цепляется за плечи Брента, оглаживая их руками, медленно проводя пальцами по груди и чуть царапая ногтями соски. Он так увлечен при этом своими ощущениями, что не видит, какое действие оказывают его прикосновения на Брента. Он не может поверить, что это не сон, что Брент действительно это сказал. Представить сержанта Брента фантазирующим о нем без одежды оказывается на удивление легко.  
\- Лучше перестань, если не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя на этом диване, - голос Брента звучит хрипло, а слова заводят сильнее, чем Нэш может себе вообразить.  
\- Мне стоит поймать тебя на слове, - шепчет он. Наклоняется к груди Брента и облизывает напрягшийся сосок, прикусывает его, чувствуя как быстро Том дышит. Сержант дергает его за волосы – на грани боли - и впивается в губы, вторгаясь в рот языком, исследуя его, Нэш не сопротивляется, тихо постанывая, когда их языки соприкасаются. Брент толкает его к дивану, но Нэш внезапно уворачивается.  
\- У меня есть идея получше. – Он напраявляется к лестнице, не глядя идет ли за ним Брент, но уже на первой ступеньке сержант догоняет его и разворачивает к себе. Нэш смотрит на Брента сверху вниз, полуприкрыв глаза.  
\- Идем, - Брент молчит, только подносит к губам его руку и проводит языком по запястью, смакуя ощущение солоноватой от пота кожи.  
\- Зачем куда-то идти, эта лестница меня вполне устраивает, - Нэш собирает всю силу воли, чтобы выдернуть руку и не поддаться такому заманчивому предложению. То, что он представляет, должно стоить немного терпения. Гул крови отдается в ушах, сердце скачет как сумасшедшее, Нэш облизывает пересохшие губы и видит, что Брент пристально следит за его движением.  
Они целуются на каждой ступеньке и один раз едва не падают, Брент вовремя успевает ухватиться за стену, и они смеются, не прекращая прикасаться друг к другу. Нэш никогда бы не подумал, что прикосновения к чьей-то коже могут быть такими… пронизанными миллиардами ощущений, для которых он даже не может подобрать слов. Когда они наконец оказываются на втором этаже, на Бренте не остается одежды, а брюки Нэша держатся всего на одной пуговице. На втором этаже царит полумрак, но Нэш прекрасно различает все изгибы мускулистого тела, его взгляд задерживается на стоящем члене Тома, и Нэш еле сдерживается, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему. Еще не время. Он направляется в ванную, по дороге избавляясь от последнего предмета гардероба, наклоняется над джакузи, набирая в нее воду.  
\- Секс в ванне? Мне это нравится, - замечает Брент, и плюхается в горячую воду, разбрызгивая ее вокруг. На поверхности воды начинает появляться пена и Нэш некотрое время просто наблюдает за каплями, стекающими по коже Брента, по тому как пена обволакивает его тело.  
\- Ты так и будешь стоять и смотреть? – Голос Брента хриплый от возбуждения, и Нэш забирается к нему в ванну, жмурясь от нахлынувших ощущений. Вода ласкает все тело, он запрокидывает голову, ловя каждое ощущение, и чувствует губы Брента на своей шее. Тот прикусывает белую кожу, оставляя на ней красные отметины, притягивает Нэша ближе, усаживая его себе на колени. Нэш скользит ладонями по спине Брента, спускаясь на талию, опускает руку под воду и наконец сжимает напряженный член сержанта. Тот шипит сквозь зубы и оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- Если ты ищещь смазку, то не надо, - шепчет Нэш ему в губы, - я не имею ничего против небольшой боли.  
Бренту не нужно повторять дважды, и он обхватывает Нэша за бедра, опуская его на свой член. Нэш стонет, сжимает плечи Брента, прикусывает губу и начинает двигаться, разрываясь между болью и удовольствием, балансируя где-то на тонкой грани, но когда Брент обхватывает его член и уверенно двигает по нему рукой, обводя большим пальцем головку, эта грань стирается, все ощущения смешиваются в один искрящийся коктейль, и Нэш кончает в руку Брента, не переставая при этом двигаться. Брент рвано выдыхает, приподнимает Нэша за бедра, и прижимает к стенке ванны, задавая ритм движений. Ему хватает нескольких быстрых сильных толчков, Нэш видит, как обмякает лицо Тома, разглаживается морщинка на лбу и сбивчивое дыхание постепенно приходит в норму.  
Нэшу не хочется двигаться, но Брент шепчет ему в ухо.  
\- Про воду забыли, придурки.  
\- Полная ванна воды, - Нэш не может ужержаться и смеется. Ему все еще хорошо, но пик ощущений начал спадать, оставляя после себя расслабленность и удовлетворение.  
Брент первый выбирается из ванны и протягивает руку Нэшу. Тот принимает ее и, оказавшись на коврике рядом с зеркалом, тянется за полотенцем, вручая одно Бренту. Тот не торопится вытираться, пристально разглядывая Нэша. Тому становится неуютно, и Портер обматывается полотенцем.  
\- Я же говорил, что хочу увидеть настоящего тебя. Вот такого – взъерошенного, мокрого, с розовыми щеками и смущенным взглядом. А не спрятанного за броней одежды.  
\- Ты мог бы просто об этом сказать, - замечает Нэш, пытаясь спрятать счастливую улыбку. Получаетя не особо.  
\- Чтобы ты потом ржал надо мной и рассказывал своим друзьям-педикам, что в тебя втрескался натурал? Ну нет уж, - Нэш чувствует, что скрывается за грубой интонацией и молчит некоторе время, осмысливая сказанное Брентом.  
\- А ты втрескался? – Осторожно спрашивает он, глядя на Тома из-под полуопущенных влажных ресниц.  
\- Я тебя сейчас тресну, - отвечает Брент, к которому, кажется, возвращается его привычный сарказм, - Быстро пить воду, ты мне еще живым нужен. – Он подталкивает инспектора к лестнице.  
\- Да ну, и зачем? – Смеется Нэш, и очень неуклюже поскальзывается. Брент ловит его за локоть.  
\- Тебя это так пугает, что ты уже сам себе шею свернуть хочешь? – В голосе Брента несвойственная ему серьезность.  
Нэш останавливается на ступеньке, встает на цыпочки и нежно целует Тома, посасывает его нижнюю губу, гладит пальцами затылок.  
Брент отстраняется первым.  
\- Ну давай, спускайся уже. Теперь я точно не позволю тебе умереть от обезвоживания. У меня в планах секс на ступеньках, а некрофилия меня не прельщает.  
***  
Эпилог.  
Нэш жмурится от яркого солнца, бьющего в глаза. Брент, кретин, опять забыл закрыть жалюзи. Ему, видите ли, нравится просыпаться с первыми лучами солнца. Нэш недовольно хмурится, но почти сразу же на его лице появляется улыбка, когда он слышит звон посуды в кухне. Брент, готовящий завтрак – это всегда занимательно. Он спускается в зал, накинув на себя рубашку, и наблюдает, как Том возится с тостером. В кухне витает запах горелого, и Нэш замечает в мусорке что-то черное, что, вероятно, раньше было хлебом.  
\- Перестань издеваться над техникой, я сам все сделаю. – Наконец не выдерживает Нэш. Том поднимает голову, словно только что заметил Портера, подходит к нему и собственически целует куда-то в шею.  
\- Да-да, не мужское это дело – готовить. – Соглашается Брент. Нэш закатывает глаза, но идет к тостеру, заправляя его новыми кусочками хлеба.  
\- Сегодня все по плану? – Спрашивает инспектор, разливая по кружкам кофе с коньяком и протягивая одну Бренту. Тот кивает.  
\- Да. Ты уверен, что он придет с пистолетом?  
Нэш пожимает плечами.  
\- Если нет, я возьму с собой тот, что купил ты.  
Это произошло через несколько недель после той ночи. Брент пришел к Нэшу довольный как чеширский кот, налил им по полному стакану виски, и вручил Нэшу «подарок». Ствол девятого калибра, как раз такой, каким они прикончили Вайса. И рассказал о своем новом плане и новой цели. Очередной маньяк, убивающий молодых девушек в ванне, перерезая им вены, чтобы все выглядело как самоубийство. Ни улик, ни свидетелей. Они выследили его, но не могли ничего доказать. Это… огорчало. План был прост и ясен. И, как ни странно, Нэш больше не чувствовал угрызений совести. Теперь, когда Брент оставался у него почти каждую ночь, кошмары не приходили. Вместо них появилось что-то новое. Азарт. Страсть к жизни. Обостренные ощущения, которые выпивка не притупляла, а только подчеркивала.  
\- Хорошо, встретимся через час. - Брент вытаскивает из шкафа сумку с одеждой и монтировкой. – И пойдем вершить правосудие. Оно, сука, уже заждалось.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что в этот раз нам не потребуются твои чудо-таблетки? – Насмешливо фыркает Нэш, вспоминая как хреново ему было на следующее утро. Ни одно похмелье и рядом не стояло, и Брент смеялся над ним, принося кофе с валерьянкой в постель. Но чувство вины и правда ушло. С тех пор Нэш находился в странной гармонии с миром и ничто не могло вывести его из себя. Кроме Брента и его выходок, но с этим он уже смирился.  
\- Потому то первый раз – самый сложный. Вайсс ведь был первым, кого ты убил, так? Да, я знаю, что не ты спускал курок, но ты стоял и смотрел, - поднимает Брент руку, не давая себя перебить, - тот педофил ведь выжил?  
Портер кивает. Воспоминания о Вайсе больше не приносят холодок в позвоночнике, они вообще больше не вызывают никаких эмоций.  
\- Сегодня я это сделаю. – Брент изучает его лицо, словно пытаясь найти в нем следы неувеенности, - Я хочу этого, Том. Если что, ты ведь будешь рядом и снова отпоишь меня своими нарко-штучками, - пытается пошутить он.  
\- Посмотрим, - Брент целует его и выходит из квартиры, захлопывая за собой дверь. Нэш думает, что такая жизнь его вполне устраивает, и наливает себе в кофе еще бренди.


End file.
